Alex Leshoure
Alex Leshoure (born March 26, 1996) is an American college football quarterback for the Boston College Eagles. Early Years Leshoure attended Don Bosco Prep High School in Ramsey, NJ. He was ranked as the third best pro-style quarterback recruit. Recruiting Leshoure committed to Boston College fairly early into the 2013 recruiting cycle. College Career Leshoure attended Boston College for five years. After spending a year as a redshirt, he was the Eagles' starting quarterback for four straight seasons. Leshoure owns virtually every school passing record. 2014 Leshoure spent his first year on campus as a redshirt. 2015 After spending his first year on the Boston College campus as a redshirt, Leshoure was given the starting quarterback job heading into the 2015 season. He was blessed with a plethora of talented wide receivers, including Mosi Bartos, an elite talent entering his junior season with the Eagles. With a strong offensive line in front of him, Leshoure was ready to make an impact as a freshman. The Leshoure era began in Week 1 of the 2015 season and featured a matchup between Boston College and ECU at Alumni Stadium. Just mere minutes into the game, Leshoure threw the first touchdown pass of his college career. The tally came on a 29-yard pass to Bartos. Leshoure made his arrival clear by adding 4 more touchdowns and throwing for over 300 yards as the Eagles went on to win his first career start by a score of 42-10. At the end of his freshman campaign, Leshoure ranked 4th among all quarterbacks with 4,112 yards passing. He completed 66.8% of his passes, good for 2nd among quarterbacks with at least 400 attempts. His 30 touchdowns were enough for 5th best in the country, with half of them being thrown to wide receiver, Mosi Bartos. Leshoure's performance netted him the ACC Freshman Offensive Player of the Year award and a nod as the second team All-ACC quarterback. 2015 Russell Athletic Bowl The highlight of Leshoure's season came in the Russell Athletic Bowl against the AAC champion, Houston Cougars. Mosi Bartos had announced during the season that he would be declaring for the 2016 NFLHC Draft at the season's end so this Bowl game would be his last. Leshoure had spent all season developing an unrivaled chemistry with his number one receiver and the pair would go on to make history in their final collaboration. Boston College head coach, Jumanji decided to air raid the Houston defense and his plan worked to perfection. Leshoure completed 74% of his 65 attempts with 536 yards and 5 touchdowns to go along with it. His masterful performance helped him propel Bartos into the CFBHC record books. Bartos finished the game with 19 catches for a CFBHC record, 364 receiving yards and 4 touchdowns. It was the perfect way for the Eagles to end their season and a fitting end to the Leshoure and Bartos connection. 2016 After Boston College lost several key offensive players to the 2016 NFLHC Draft, Leshoure was asked to carry the load for the team. The redshirt sophomore developed a strong rapport with junior wide receiver, Tom Branch. The duo would connect for 1,177 yards on 85 catches, while finding the end zone 10 times. Still, Leshoure took a considerable step back from his freshman season, with a drop-off in overall production. He completed just 59.50% of his passes for 3,483 yards and 23 touchdowns to go along with 8 interceptions. 2017 Leshoure was able to get back on track in the 2017 season. It was his third year as the team's starting quarterback and Head Coach Jumanji made significant changes to the offense. The Eagles would run a more pro style system that would make more use of the running game. Ben Curry, the team's running back would see a significant increase and usage, taking pressure off of Leshoure. The new balanced approach paid dividends as Leshoure would go onto have his best season yet. He led Boston College to a 13-2 record, including it's first ACC Championship with a win over Virginia Tech, as well as it's first playoff appearance. Statistically, Leshoure posted career-bests in nearly all passing categories. In eleven of the team's fifteen games, he threw for multiple touchdown passes. He completed 68.43% of his passes while throwing for 4,161 (7th) yards and 35 (3rd) touchdowns. He made the second team All-ACC for the second time in his career. 2018 Leshoure threw the 100th touchdown pass of his career against Oklahoma in the team's fourth game of the season. The milestone came on 65-yard strike to tight end Norman Willard. It was Leshoure's third touchdown pass of the game. College Statistics Professional Career Pre-draft Leading up the 2019 NFLHC Draft, Leshoure was considered one of the "Big 3" quarters, along with Matty Swift and Joel King. His pro day grades were solid, with an A- from both A. Henderson and D. Frederick, and a B+ from P. McNeil. One problem in particular was routinely brought up when NFL GMs talked about Leshoure: His composure. While considered a good team leader and game manager, scouts had major worries about how he responds to playing poorly. Due to this, many teams had Leshoure as the 3rd or even 4th Quarterback on the board. Measurables Draft Day Leshoure was selected #7 Overall in the 2019 Draft by the Houston Texans, where he is expected to sit and learn behind Blake Shell. He was the 2nd quarterback taken, behind Joel King and ahead of Christian Barkley. NFL career statistics Regular season : : : External Links Category:Quarterbacks Category:Boston College Eagles football players Category:Houston Texans football players